White Claudia
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Shaoran Li, socialite, niño rico, seductor, con un particular interés en vírgenes, ha puesto su mirada en Sakura Kinomoto, la inocente chica de casa cuya sonrisa rivaliza con el sol, como nueva conquista a anotar en su registro. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en caer?
1. Halo of the Sun

White Claudia

{Halo of the Sun}

* * *

><p>Shaoran embestía sin contemplaciones.<p>

El sudor se le deslizaba por una de las cejas, metiéndosele a los ojos; demasiado eufórico en sus movimientos como para siquiera importarle.

Era una castaña hermosa.  
>Tenía el rostro de una bonita chica de revista, con ojos almendra y cabello similar al chocolate, corto que se rizaba en las puntas.<br>La tenía abierta de piernas; éstas sostenidas con fuerza hasta la altura de los brazos que retorcían las sábanas.

Tenía el coño flojo.  
>Había escuchado que se acostaba con muy poca gente, pero su interior indicaba que se ofrecía a menudo. La cogida estaba mostrando ser menos satisfactoria de lo que creyó en un principio, cuando la sedujo.<p>

La presión que le otorgaban usualmente las vírgenes no estaba, así que le costaba trabajo alcanzar el clímax.

Se le ocurrió alcanzarse las tetas, que eso sí, las tenía maravillosas, perfectas y voluminosas, un espectáculo hermoso de ver cada vez que se estampaba contra su cadera agresivamente, y temblaban con la respuesta de su dueña, para masajearlas bruscamente y mordisquearle los pezones para que, lo ella interpretase como un intento de hacerla disfrutar más, no fuera otra cosa que un estímulo para que se contrajera y apretara su miembro con más fuerza.

Sí, era cierto que no era lo mismo que follárse a una virgen pero, pensándolo mejor esto no estaba tan mal. Después de todo, a su parecer, una de las cosas más entretenidas de acostarse era la continua negación del orgasmo. Contemplando hasta cuanto tiempo podría retrasarse. Y como ni estaba tan floja ni tan apretada, estaba en el punto medio, sí era ligeramente cansino pero no tremendamente desagradable.

Se empezó a reír.  
>¿Quizá era bueno experimentar?<br>Se detuvo, y la Galatea a la que se tiraba le miró confusa.

Con una pragmática sonrisa, le dio un jalón para sentarla en su regazo, cargándola con las manos desde la cadera, para guiarla.

La castaña tetona con piernas que no tenían nada que envidiarle nada a Bettie Page, dio un grito al sentir de golpe cómo Shaoran llegaba con la posición, mucho más profundo dentro de ella.

Ah, ahí estaba.  
>La presión que necesitaba, a causa del peso de la joven sobre de él.<p>

Shaoran se mordió el labio para evitar reír cuando lagrimas le resbalaron a ella por las mejillas.

Sin detenerse para avisarle que se iba a mover, Shaoran la alzó lo suficiente como para que la punta de su miembro fuese lo único que quedase dentro y la dejó caer para que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Ella se retorció en su agarre, hecha manojo de gemidos.  
>Divirtiéndose al repetir la acción unas dos o tres veces más, le agarró las caderas con la suficiente fuerza para dejar marcas violáceas, y arremetió contra ella sin detenerse.<p>

Si antes era no más que una perra en celo sacudiendo la cadera deseosa, con los nuevos cambios traídos con la posición, ahora la sentía deshacerse entre espasmos repentinos, mordiéndole un hombro y haciéndole muescas en la espalda con las uñas.

La forma como se apretaba paulatinamente le decía con precisión que tan cerca estaba del orgasmo. Sabiendo esto, simplemente se dedicó a doblar sus esfuerzos.  
>La castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando, deshecha y reducida a un desorden incoherente de balbuceos y sacudidas involuntarias.<p>

Shaoran no dejó de moverse, menos ahora que ya había conseguido lo que se proponía; que estuviese imposiblemente apretado, por las contracciones del orgasmo de la mujer casi desvanecida encima de él.

Sentía su propio orgasmo acercarse, la tensión escalándole y tirando de puntos específicos en su espalda.

-Me voy a venir.- le dijo al oído.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No, espera, no tienes...!- pero su reproche se murió en los labios, cuando sintió el falo ya hinchado de Shaoran venirse dentro de ella, la calidez haciéndola temblar.

Shaoran, por su parte, la apegó a sí lo más que pudo para que no se le fuera a escapar, sintiendo como su interior le ordeñaba por cada gota de semen que le pudiera sacar, gruñendo de satisfacción.

La chica frunció el ceño. Ya no servía de nada quejarse.  
>Shaoran suspiró satisfecho.<br>Se quedaron así, uno sobre del otro, esperando que sus exhalaciones se normalizaran.

El primero en moverse fue Shaoran, quitándosela de encima.

-Bueno, ya puedes irte.

La otra, que había caído en la cama de la manera con menos gracia posible ladró.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?-

-¿Ya me divertí contigo, no?- le preguntó, poniéndose el par de bóxers negros que había aventado cerca del sofá, en frenesí y, la camisa blanca, aunque no la cerró.  
>Se alcanzó un cigarro.<p>

-¿Estás tratado de decirme que nada más me usaste?- le acusó la joven, levantándose, sintiendo como el semen se le resbalaba por las piernas.

-Sí.-dijo sin ninguna emoción Shaoran, abriendo la ventana de su balcón, que dejaba entrar el viento a ondear las cortinas de lino blanco de su alcoba.

-Maldito perro.- le escupió.- ¿Entonces todo lo que me dijiste nada más fue para llevarme a la cama?-

-Sí- Shaoran respondió de igual forma. Se preguntó si todavía alberga alguna esperanza o algo de que le dijera "_No, te adoro, ¿cómo se te ocurre_?" porque esta y la anterior pregunta se parecían mucho.

-¡¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora?!-le gritó.- ¡Te viniste dentro de mí! ¡Creí que estabas usando condón!

Shaoran la observó por un momento, con la misma expresión muerta.  
>Se despegó el cigarro de la boca.<p>

-Yo no uso condones.-le informó como si a estas alturas no todo el mundo lo supiera ya.

La tetona se empezó a reír.  
>-Así que, ¿qué?- cruzó los brazos indignada- Si me embarazo, ¿vas a hacerte cargo?<p>

Shaoran mordió el filtro del cigarro y se burló de ella.

-Si te embarazas, en esta época hoy en día, entonces eres más estúpida de lo que creí.

Un prominente ceño fruncido adornó el rostro de la bella chica.

Levantó la manó para darle una bofetada pero éste le detuvo la mano antes de que atestara golpe.

-Que no se te olvide,-se burló- tú me abriste las piernas por cuenta propia.

La deliciosa criatura torció el gesto, tanto, que sus delicadas facciones se tornaron espantosas.

Haciendo acopio de lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba, recogió su ropa del suelo y se salió del cuarto.

Shaoran se preguntó por un momento, si realmente se había salido con las ropas en la mano, sin siquiera ponérselas, desnuda y con las muestras de un _creampie_ claro entre las piernas.

-Pendeja de mierda.- rio sonoramente, recargado en el barandal del balcón, viendo la puesta de sol que apenas se ponía.

Tras unos minutos, su celular sobre una de las mesitas de noche junto a su cama vibró para que _Trust_ de _Bitter Ruin_ empezara a sonar.  
>No fue a contestar hasta que se terminó el cigarro.<p>

-¿Sí?-atendió, sentándose en la cama, alcanzándose otro.

-Nos alegra escuchar que estás bien.-dijo una aterciopelada voz por el auricular.

-Ah. –suspiró-A mí también me alegra oír que estás bien. ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?-sonrió.

-Mmm…Te escuchamos un poco falto de aliento… ¿Estuviste incurriendo en tus actividades habituales?-preguntó, sin contestar a su previo cuestionamiento.

-Sí.-dijo sin esconderlo.-Aunque ésta necesitaba unos buenos ejercicios de _Kegel_.

Hubo una carcajada.  
>-Ah, tan irreverente como de costumbre. Siempre un poco de actividad física es bueno para el cuerpo. Nosotros, por otra parte, en vez de subir números de nuestro propio récord, hemos disfrutado de unas encantadoras salidas a la playa. Te llevaremos agua de mar y algunas conchas.-<p>

-Me parece bien. Así te bronceas esa paliducha complexión tuya.-se rio y la escuchó rechistar.- ¿Eso quiere decir que vuelves pronto?

-No, todavía no. Tenemos cosas que hacer aquí todavía.-musitó, remarcando "cosas" y Shaoran entendió a qué se refería.

-La escuela en definitiva será menos divertida con tu ausencia.-suspiró.

-Lo sabemos. Siempre es aburrida sin nosotros.-exclamó soberbia.

-Cuídate entonces.-dijo, imaginándosela recargada en el _loveseat_ de su alcoba, en traje de baño, viendo el amanecer.

-Cuídate también.-musitó, entretenida.

Con el débil sonido de la línea cortada del otro lado, Shaoran dejó su teléfono en el mismo lugar en el que había estado.

Caló el cigarro y liberó el humo, observando las formas que se elevaban en el aire.  
>El último día de vacaciones era siempre un asco.<p>

Las horas ya se le habían escapado de las manos tan rápido como agua entre los dedos.  
>Hacía tan solo unos segundos se había levantado y ahora el sol ya había logrado meterse.<p>

Bueno, al menos tenía sus beneficios.

Se levantó de la cama para anotar, en una de las cientos de hojas blancas de papel iguales pegadas en la pared, llenas de nombres, el de la chica que se había ido.

Yumi Omura.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran, vestido en uno de sus típicos trajes con corbata de seda roja, estaba aburrido entre las ceremonias de regreso a clases de su escuela. Todo el bullicio, la gente, la necesidad de ordenarlos para una ceremonia de bienvenida era extenuante.

Deseaba poder fumar pero con tanta gente a su alrededor, sería muy obvio.

Ocupó así su tiempo, despabilándose de todo, observando a la gente ir y venir, y probablemente inventándole pequeñas historias humillantes a cada uno.  
>Al menos, hasta que la vio a la entrada de la escuela.<p>

Era una simple muchacha, de cabello castaño caramelo.  
>Lo tenía largo, hasta la cintura, con un sencillo moño azul marino atado a la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Tenía la piel blanca, aunque no estaba tan descubierta pese a los últimos indicios del verano. Usaba un vestido de manga larga y cuello alto, en el mismo tono que el moño, largo que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, con la caída plisada como uniforme de instituto, tenía como foco de atención otro moño , esta vez rojo con encaje, atado al cuello.<br>Unas calcetas largas blancas que se perdían por arriba del vestido y zapatos de Mary Jane sin chiste, cerraban el look que traía.

Era más un conjunto de chica que iba a escuela católica que otra cosa.  
>De todos modos se mordió el labio al ver las piernas bien torneadas que tenía.<p>

No era especial.  
>Tenía esta pequeña mirada de idiota, inconfundible.<br>Con esos ojos grandes, demasiado interesados por cómo se secaban los cerezos de las arboledas, Shaoran vomitaba ante la escena.  
>Emanaba un aire puro, un aire de inocencia, típico de todas esas muchachas de buena familia que no salían a horas indecentes de la noche.<br>Así que nunca supo si era por el brillo particular de su cabellera, si era por la expresión estúpida de su rostro al ver restos de follaje, o si tenía ganas de mallugarle esas bonitas piernas cuando se viniera dentro de ella que hizo que Shaoran Li se fijara en su persona, antes de fijarse en las otras nuevas adquisiciones a las que les pudo poner las manos antes.

No era algo insistente, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima en todo el tiempo que tuvo la oportunidad de asediarla con la mirada. Y, mientras bobaliconadas como el director hablando aquel desgastado discurso que todos se sabían de sobra, o la necedad del cuerpo educativo de calmar al excitado cuerpo estudiantil en el inicio de clases, los pensamientos de Shaoran no se hicieron esperar.

"¿Las tendrá grandes? ¿Tendrá pezones invertidos? ¿Qué tan bien la montará? ¿Cómo tendrá el pubis? ¿Será de garganta profunda? ¿Será virgen?"  
>De la misma forma que un dique, el aburrimiento de Shaoran se recreó en imaginar y debatir y suponer cientos de escenarios, factores y teorías sobre la tipa con la que se encontró encaprichado de momento, pero ese último pensamiento fue el que detuvo el resto abruptamente. Ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa.<p>

Shaoran era adicto, porque no había otra forma de describirlo, a desvirgar jóvenes.  
>Y en menor medida, a correrse dentro sin avisar.<p>

Le agregaba thrill a copular, creía él.

Estaba seguro, viéndola sonreír amablemente con el grupillo de gente con el que se estaba juntando ahora, que sería igual de emocionante con ella.

Sin más, Shaoran Li se propuso robarle la virginidad a esta, su nueva conquista.

* * *

><p>¡Una nueva historia!<p>

Estoy tratándo de hacer los capítulos pequeños, sin exceso de detalles, y aun así que sea una historia amalgamada y entendible.

Espero que lo haya conseguido.

¡Un review y un vaso de agua a nadie se le niega!

Gracias por leer.


	2. Thirteen Steps

White Claudia

{Thirteen Steps}

* * *

><p>La luz se movía como un péndulo.<br>De allá para acá.

Una franja de color rojo que no iluminaba en la obscuridad. La partía.  
>Se cruzaba con una idéntica de color verde, de tanto en tanto.<p>

Cuando venía, la franja iluminaba la superficie con la que chocaba como un flashazo repentino.

El rostro de Shaoran era tomado entonces como la sucesión de negativos de una cámara mientras la franja de luz iba y venía.

De allá para acá.

Y era un espectáculo entretenido ver cómo a cada cuadro, sus expresiones cambiaban solo para empeorar. Nada había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar la base de esa molesta expresión en su semblante en los últimos días. Una que se agravaba paulatinamente desde hace dos semanas.

Estaba en un club, en el de Shinbo, en una fiesta para celebrar el regreso a clases en la escuela, según recordaba habían dicho.

Había una canción en el fondo, los cuerpos revolcándose a su compás. Lo único que podía entender de ella era un "_Echo echo, I know it's a sin to kiss and swallow_" que se repetía una y otra vez.  
>Erradamente, pero le sonaba a <em>Depeche Mode<em> en los 80's.  
>Era como un extraño vuelco a un pasado dónde ni siquiera lo habían procreado.<p>

Tenía un _Harvey Wallbanger_ en mano, que bebía sin mesura.  
>Se estaba desesperando, esa era la razón.<p>

Además de que no se había tirado a nadie desde esa chica en el último día de vacaciones, no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica que había entrado a la escuela aquel día que la vio en las ceremonias de formación. En lo absoluto.

La muy escurridiza siempre parecía tener alguien orbitándole en la periferia.  
>Chicos, chicas e incluso maestros; era quizá lo suficiente carismática para mantenerse con su propio séquito que solo cambiaba según la estancia.<p>

No significaba que Shaoran no hubiera hecho su tarea y se hubiese puesto a investigar sobre ella.

_Le gustaban los ositos de felpa. Su color favorito era el rosa y el blanco. No era muy brillante en cuanto a los números. Tenía un hermano mayor. Vivía con su abuelo. Era una buena atleta. Tenía un protector para el pase de conmutador decorado con estrellas. Su teléfono tenía charms de edición limitada del 35avo Teddy Love Parade. Había rumores de que usaba bragas de cereza, pero nadie lo había confirmado. Le gustaba acudir a festivales en verano. Dormía con pijama de dos piezas, color azul. Tenía una mejor amiga. Adoraba el Kirschwasser. Era virgen._

La última era su favorita porque era bueno saber que no se estaba adentrando a una causa perdida.

Se relajó en la silla dónde estaba sentado, mientras bebía y contemplaba a la chica, desde las tinieblas que proporcionaban las sombras del club. Acechando.  
>Midiendo el momento perfecto para hacer su movimiento.<p>

Ella estaba sentada en una serie de sillones coloridos y mullidos que tenían una mesita de té minimalista de cristal para poner las bebidas. Se había sentado de lado, como las damas de la época victoriana solían hacer cuando andaban a caballo. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo y se le veían animadamente platicando con alguien que, Shaoran sorprendentemente no reconocía.

Ambos tenían sus bebidas en la mesita; ella tenía un Ladyfinger y su acompañante, ¿un Lady in Blue?  
>No, lucía más como un Ocean Mist por la ligera espuma en la orilla.<p>

Ella no lucía diferente de todas las veces que no le había quitado la mirada de encima en los últimos días.  
>Ropa simple, casi de monja, adornos simples de cabello, zapatos de niña de kindergarden y esa sonrisa amable y tranquila que emanaba un aura de calma.<p>

La única novedad es que traía consigo ahora una pequeña bolsa de mano que combinaba con ese horrendo vestido que Shaoran tenía ganas de quitarle con los dientes desde la primera vez que la vio.

-¿Shaoran?-habló una figura a su lado.

-Oh, Shinbo,-musitó levantándose de la silla para estrechar su mano.- qué buena fiesta.

-¡No, no, que bueno que tu viniste!-dijo, correspondiéndole.-Es muy difícil llamarle a algo fiesta si no se invita a Shaoran Li.

Hiromu Shinbo es dueño del local My Pleasure, un pequeño club nocturno, dónde trabaja con su prometida y su mejor amigo. La fiesta no había sido idea suya, si no que se le había pedido usar el local.

Estas cordialidades no eran más que pantallas de humo. Shinbo conocía a Shaoran perfectamente bien pero su relación no era precisamente amistad.  
>Era más torcido que eso.<p>

-No pensé que fueras a hacer una celebración tan rápido. ¿Qué dice eso de nosotros?-bromeó Shaoran.

-Es bueno iniciar el año con el pie derecho.-le guiñó el ojo en camaradería.

Shinbo se retiró en ese momento, habiendo gastado todo lo que podía haber hablado con Shaoran. Este no le dio la más mínima importancia porque observó a la figura que acompañaba a su presa terminarse el Ocean Mist para levantarse del sillón

El fantástico líquido de pálido rosado en su copa empezaba a escasear.  
>Shaoran tomó nota y trazó un plan lo más rápido que pudo.<p>

Se terminó el Harvey Wallbanger de golpe, cosa que le hizo ligeros estragos, y se levantó para abrirse paso en la barra.

-Un Midori y un Kirschwasser.-pidió al bartender, quién asintió ligeramente, no sin antes mirarse extrañado por lo inusual de la orden.

A Shaoran no le interesó.

Recargado en la barra, ignorando las demostraciones con las que el bartender se ganaba las propinas, seguía pendiente de que tan rápido se acababa ella la bebida.

En el momento que el bartender le entregó sus pedidos, la joven del cabello caramelo alejaba de ella, con gracia, el vaso de _cocktail_ vacío sobre su mesa.

Era tiempo de atacar.

-¿Puedo invitarte un trago?-le preguntó, ofreciéndole el Kirschwasser.

Por un breve instante, ella le miró genuinamente confundida.

Tomó tan poco que Shaoran dudó realmente de ver aquella confusión, en el momento que se alcanzó el vaso y le indicó que tomara asiento.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?-le preguntó, acomodándose en el sillón de piel.

-Me llamo Sakura.-ofreció con una sonrisa. _Sakura Kinomoto. 21. Heredera de los Amamiya._- ¿Y tú?

-Shaoran.- le devolvió el gesto con amabilidad. _Shaoran Li. 20. Hijo del Cabeza de Dragón de la Triada_.-No te había visto antes, ¿eres amiga de Shinbo?

Ella metió el índice de la mano derecha en el vaso de Kirschwasser lentamente.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Oh no. Soy el +1 de una amiga. Me acabo de mudar hace poco.-_De la Costa Este. Del barrio Yè Kailiè_.-¿Tú eres amigo de Shinbo? ¿Eres de aquí?

Shaoran bebió del Midori, lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Somos conocidos cercanos?-rio. _Conocidos de negocios.-_Y sí, yo soy originario de aquí.-_De la Costa Oeste. De Yabureta Ha_.

Kinomoto hizo una mueca de grata sorpresa ante la respuesta.

Sacó entonces el dedo de la bebida, viéndolo de reojo y empezó a tomar del vaso.

-¿Y qué te trae aquí?-continuó Shaoran una vez que puso el vaso de nuevo en la mesita.-No creo que haya sido por el paisaje. Aki no Ha es mucho más hermoso.

Los ojos verdes de su acompañante miraron de manera calma el vaso del Kirschwasser.

-Supongo que para empezar una nueva vida.- dijo hilada con una risilla nerviosa, de la que se recuperó rápidamente.-Es decir, ¿no es ese el verdadero motivo de las mudanzas?

-Ahhh,- expresó confidente,- así que una nueva hoja, ¿eh?

Sakura se quedó muda un instante y luego se río a carcajadas porque había entendido el chiste.

-Sí, se puede decir que sí.-comentó al limpiarse las orillas de los lagrimales que habían dejado escapar algo de llanto por la risa.

-Entonces, ¡un brindis!-levantó la copa con el verde más verde que existía nadando dentro de ella- ¡Porque tengas un buen comienzo!

Sakura sonrió, y levantó la copa para brindar.

-¡Por que todo salga bien!-

El "clink" delicado se elevó en el aire como una plegaria que se hace en un templo ante las campanas para un buen nuevo año.

Entusiasmada, bebió unos tragos dadivosos, mientras que Shaoran solo se relamía el exceso de Midori en los labios.

Cuando dejó de beber, Sakura se empezó a reír.

-Gracias.-dijo sencillamente, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa.

Más atento de lo que debería, Shaoran se percató de gotas que se deslizaban a Sakura por la comisura de los labios y que huían hasta partes que se escondían en el horrible cuello del espantoso vestido que usaba.

Levantó una mano, y ante los ojos de Sakura, la puso sobre su mejilla, para deslizarse tortuosamente por su cuello para acomodarse en la curvatura de su mentón.

-No hay de qué.-deslizó su pulgar, mientras la sujetaba, sobre sus labios y jugar con el fresco líquido que estaba todavía ahí.-Es bueno iniciar el año con el pie derecho.

Se llevó inmediatamente los dedos a la boca, para lamerlos sugestivamente.

Escuchó un sonido sordo proveniente de Kinomoto, como de a quién se le arrebata el aire de un golpe.

"Qué fácil." Se dijo y esbozó una perversa sonrisa, imperceptible para quien no le conociera como la palma de su mano.

Sakura se dio cuenta.

Y todo lo que pudo ser, y todo lo que no fue, se convirtieron en vaho sobre el cristal; una posibilidad muerta.

Shaoran jamás tendría la oportunidad de siquiera reflexionar sobre aquello nunca.

* * *

><p>El sonido del reflejo de vómito llenaba el baño.<p>

Shaoran veía la composición frente a su rostro.

El baño no era pintoresco.  
>De hecho, era un asco.<p>

Las puertas eran verdes, decoradas con las típicas vulgaridades y asquerosidades que eran tan comunes en los baños públicos. Un aroma pestilente permeaba el ambiente. Una combinación a limpiador de baño con aroma a lima/limón, orines y mierda.

Los espejos estaban rayados con marcadores permanentes. Había _grafittis_, insultos, y frases tontas decorándolos. Sucios, de agua jabonosa mal limpiada.

Las luces de alógeno zumban por lo bajo, amenazando fundirse o empezar a parpadear hasta ya no prender. Le brindaba un aspecto lúgubre a una estancia de por sí ya deprimente. Gotas de agua que caían sobre un charco por una fuga en uno de los lavamanos hacía eco en los azulejos.  
>Cómo un segundero marcando el tiempo.<p>

Y en medio de las piernas tenía a Sakura hincada haciéndole una mamada.

Una madeja de cabello caramelo desparpajado yacía en su regazo, moviéndose de arriba debajo de forma torpe. Sí uno dejaba que esa primera impresión le calara, se podía decir que era una primeriza.

No succionaba, no chupa en el momento de penetrar, no había suficiente saliva así que la fricción era incómoda, no le miraba al rostro, no utilizaba los dientes de manera creativa, no utilizaba las manos para estimular lo que no cabía dentro de su boca, no jugaba con las bolas, no lamía el frenillo, ni lamía el orificio, ni jugaba con la corona.

No nada.

Lo único que hacía era babearle el miembro y hacer rudas penetraciones que comenzaban a lastimarle.

Todo esto le causaba un efecto contradictorio a Shaoran.  
>Le ponía tremendamente y le cortaba la excitación al mismo tiempo.<p>

Porque, ¿quién podía llegar al clímax con una mamada mal hecha?

Shaoran ni era una persona de gustos extravagantes en ese sentido.  
>No estaba ni en <em>spitplay<em> ni en _pukeplay_. Solo quería una mamada bien hecha y ya.  
>Era eso lo que, técnicamente, le cortaba la excitación. La falta de experiencia.<p>

No que fuera culpa de Sakura tampoco.  
>Era una virgen.<p>

Pero, de nuevo, a Shaoran le ponían las vírgenes.  
>En cualquier sentido.<p>

Verla atragantarse con su verga, porque no calculó cuanto podía tomar, lo sonidos que hacía porque le daba en la úvula y estaba pronta a vomitársele encima, la excesiva baba que le desbordaba por los labios al momento de penetrar de nuevo, las mejillas rojas con rastros de lágrimas, los grandes ojos verdes vidriosos, lo ofuscado de la expresión.

Shaoran se ponía más duro con la estimulación visual que la física.

De tan solo pensar que ella jamás había hecho una mamada antes, que le había quitado la virginidad oral y que esta era la primera vez que mamaba, no, veía una verga, aunado a sus expresiones, era suficiente para hacer que se viniera dentro de esa linda boca con labios del color del coral.

Pero Shaoran no era conformista.  
>Quería más.<p>

Y siempre era divertido entrenar a las vírgenes.

Tomó el cabello. Sakura le veía curiosa pero no dejaba de moverse.  
>Le quitó las hebras sueltas que yacían sobre su rostro, para verla completamente, y tomando todo su cabello, empezó a darle vueltas de la misma forma que al retorcer una toalla para sacarle el agua. Aflojó un par de hebras aquí y allá para que se viera sexy. Tenía que darle atractivo a todo esto.<p>

Con el cabello retorcido, había creado una forma fácil de dirigirla y marcar el ritmo.  
>No le pidió permiso, simplemente empezó a irrumpir en la húmeda cavidad bucal violentamente.<p>

Una sonrisa perversa le decoró el rostro al ver a Sakura, cuyas facciones habían cambiado de calma a pánico.

"Mucho mejor." pensó.

Una sesión no iba a bastar para enseñarle la complejidad de brindar una buena mamada. Los básicos de jugar con el frenillo y el prepucio, debían dejarse para otro tiempo, además de que Shaoran ya estaba más entrado en culminar en el clímax. De esta forma, hizo lo más rentable a hacer para aquel momento.

La obligó a darle una mamada de garganta profunda.

Haciéndola alejarse de su miembro enteramente, con solo los labios aprisionando la corona de forma delicada, para hacer que vuelva entrar hasta que la punta de Shaoran le llegara en la parte de atrás de la garganta, se regodeó al sentir la conflictuada respiración de Sakura en el suave vello a la base de sus genitales.

Realmente, muy pocos sentimientos se comparaban con entrar a los músculos de la garganta, de por sí apretados, y que estuviesen convulsionándose por el asalto violento que le diera a ellos. Apretaban en todos los lugares correctos; estaba húmedo y tibio, demasiado perfecto, y si bien no tenía punto de comparación ante desflorar a una virgen, Shaoran adoraba tener esta opción al alcance de su mano cuando no había tiempo para una cogida.

O para avanzar en sus planes de seducir por completo a Kinomoto.

El sonido del reflejo del vómito imperaba de nuevo.

Con mucha mayor prominencia ahora, con Sakura no sabiendo cómo administrar el aire ante cada inserción que se lo empujaba al esófago. La lengua le revoloteaba de aquí allá, no sabiendo dónde ponerla o cómo utilizarla. El sabor del líquido pre-seminal le rondaba la boca y la saliva se hacía espuma junto con éste cada vez que Shaoran volvía a sacarla por completo para meterla de golpe.

Kinomoto no oponía resistencia aunque se apanicaba al sentir los rasgos de asfixia alcanzándole. Cuando ocurría, podía sentirla tratar de alejarse para tomar aire, y que él no la dejaba, o retorcer puños de su ropa en respuesta. Shaoran se mordió el labio deseoso, porque no había nada mejor que alguien lo suficiente sumiso para dejar que le follen el cráneo bestialmente y evitar complicaciones.

Lagrimas se le deslizaban por el rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido en concentración para medir sus propias inhalaciones. Sakura intentaba controlar cada reacción que su cuerpo hacía por su cuenta, ante la brutalidad de Li.

De un momento a otro sus embestidas fueron más fuertes. Se tornaron erráticas.  
>Sakura pudo sentir como el miembro empezó a hincharse dentro de su boca, clamando por más espacio dentro de su garganta.<p>

Shaoran, perdido ante las sensaciones, gruñendo por lo bajo, consideró avisarle antes de correrse dentro. Luego se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

Sacándola desde lo profundo de la garganta rápidamente, y tomándo por sorpresa a Sakura, se vino dentro de su boca. Embestidas lánguidas acompañaron cada chorro, trayéndose por completo al orgasmo.

El rostro de Kinomoto era un poema.  
>La sorpresa y realización de que ahora tenía semen en la boca, se veía demasiado atractivo en sus facciones. Era una explosión y demasiado líquido. Era amargo, aunque no tanto. Saliva con semen salía lentamente de las comisuras de sus labios, esperando a que Shaoran terminara de depositar todo dentro.<p>

Él espero un momento para tranquilizarse mientras que la joven entre sus piernas respiraba aceleradamente por la nariz. Estaba obviamente alarmada. Habiéndose regularizado, sacó lentamente la verga de su boca, disfrutando una vez más el sentimiento de los suaves labios devorándosela entera. Hilillos de saliva con semen uniéndoles todavía, Shaoran delineó de forma delicada los labios de Sakura con la punta, emitiendo suspiros con la suavidad de estos.  
>Aún estaba duro, pero comenzaría a ponerse flácido al cabo de un tiempo.<p>

De aquí hasta que las piernas le volvieran a funcionar correctamente, quizá.

Kinomoto por su parte, era un caso diferente.

Aún tenía el semen, caliente, dentro de la boca, humedeciéndole ocasionalmente los labios.  
>No sabía qué hacer exactamente con él y a Shaoran le pareció lo más hilarante que había visto en un tiempo; actuar frenéticamente con el líquido que le había descargado directamente de los testículos.<br>Lucía como una gallina alterada porque había entrado un zorro en el corral.

Pasó un rato de contemplar los ojos enormes viéndose perdidos y la boca abierta con su corrida dentro, amenazando con desbordarse o que en un susto repentino se la tragara, hasta que decidió intervenir.  
>Iba a ser una lección bastante interesante, y de suma importancia. La regla número uno de una mamada.<p>

Acercó su mano al rostro y antes de que pasara algo más, el teléfono de Sakura sonó.

Ella, que se había traído su bolsa consigo al baño de hombres que habían cerrado para tener privacidad, ignoró aquello que fuere a hacer Shaoran y buscó entre sus cosas para alcanzarse el celular. "

Vaya forma de romper el ambiente", se dijo Shaoran al observarla sin decir nada.  
>Sakura leyó el identificador de llamadas enarcando una ceja y se paró para alejarse de Shaoran.<p>

Él no le dio la importancia debida y se concentró en sentir los efectos de una acción pseudo-post-coital, sentado en dónde los lavamanos estaban. No se molestó con pequeñeces como subirse los bóxers.

Ella le dio la espalda y contestó.  
>No sin antes tragarse el semen y relamerse los labios.<p>

-¿Qué deseas?-la escuchó decir, mientras que por alguna razón el zumbido de las lámparas de alógeno le sonaban bien a Shaoran como acompañamiento de su voz. Pasó un momento hasta que le escuchó hablar de nuevo.-Ah. Voy para allá.

Terminó la llamada sin nada más.

-Me tengo que ir.-le dijo Sakura al recoger su bolsa del suelo, cercano a sus piernas.

-Mmmm.- respondió él.

Salió ella del baño tras destrancarlo. Sorpresivamente no había nadie esperando, haciendo que Shaoran contemplara otras cosas de entre sus pensamientos sin ser interrumpido.

Sakura había salido con las comisuras mojadas y los labios humedecidos.

Iba a ser más fácil de lo que creyó.

* * *

><p>Hola, muchas gracias por leer el nuevo capítulo de White Claudia.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.  
>¡No puedo creer que me haya tardado un mes en escribirlo!<br>Y es tan poquito.

Oh bueno, para los reviews de Guests:

**Karen**: _Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Eso es lo mejor que alguien le puede decir a un escritor. Te agradezco que escribieras un review. De verdad._

**Ana**: _Bueno, me alegra porque esta historia está lleno de eso. Un Shaoran perverso. ¡Gracias por tu review!_

Y antes de que otra cosa suceda, los invito a pasarse por mi blog, cuyo link está en mi perfil, en dónde encontraran apartados específicos para explicar algunos detalles de los capítulos, en este caso, cada bebida, y porqué Sakura se río por un chiste tan tonto.

Y espero que lo disfruten.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

¡Recuerden que un vaso de agua y un review no se le niega a nadie!


End file.
